


Devil's Epic

by Akita_Kira



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_Kira/pseuds/Akita_Kira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stanzas on varying Kuroshitsuji characters from both the anime and manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post another work. I wrote this a long time ago, forgive for any bad taste! It is complete but I will update about every week.

There is a world that is just swell,

Where angels do bad, and demons do well,

And shingami sit with whores in their lap, bold as a bell,

But there is a shingami, whose in lap is just a skull,

There is a boy who dances with the devil and never will fell,

There is a demon, who as a butler plays his part well,

Another shingami, who loves, as much as love will sell,

And another who plays by the book too swell,

An angel, whose evil, dies by a demon’s good guile,

A spoiled prince who knows nothing and does not tell,

His servant, a man of God, does so well,

A man, who drifts between dreams and reality, sits on a well,

A lady who’s a cat, sits so silently, and can tell,

A woman wants what she lacks, and must fulfill, the anger of her will,

A lady whose eyes are perfect but that is her downfall,

A soldier, who’s a chef, and does not cook so well,

A boy, who’s as strong as man, whose sadness and happiness, will not be culled,

And a hound who knows nothing better than hell.


	2. Shadow

A man, who’s a demon, who doesn’t exist,

A boy caught in the spiders web, sits,

A succubus, who feels, so sick,

A pair of threes, who fate is to fit,

A lion whose heart’s destiny is to be caught,

A pretty little things whose desire will be all for naught,

A queen whose destiny was meant to be fought,

A man in the oven that fought,

An old butler who’s duty ended not,


	3. Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not everyone's cup of tea and it's been forever since I wrote this. Don't judge and enjoy.

......................................................

Soulless bodies on display,

What will happen we cannot say?

A witch who knows not the demon’s way,

The end she shall delay,

Shall the rogue in this game yet play?

To do or die is not the rules, by which the game is played,

A boy with the skeleton hand once played,

Not too well I shall say,

A woman of beast, died at the play,

A doll who wishes now she would have stayed,

A snake would make his way,

Quite well I will say.


	4. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Stanza

 

A fox, a wolf, a lion, and an owl shall call,

To murder, and their principal tall,

The principal who lives by the skull, shall make the demon fall,

What shall happen next the young master cannot tell so well,

A mistake, a happening, to forget is the best of all,

A wolfish butler, who should not call,

But, will, in his desperation, which is his downfall,

A village whose fear of outsiders, should maul,

And in the end the train is not stalled.


End file.
